1. Field
This relates to a light emitting module and a display device having the light emitting module.
2. Background
Display devices may include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro luminescent display (ELD). Many LCDs may be light receiving devices that display an image by controlling an amount of light incident from the outside. Thus, a backlight assembly may be used to irradiate light onto a liquid crystal panel.